Greater Korean Republic
The Greater Korean Republic is a unified superstate of North and South Korea formed in 2015. The nation follows the Juche ideology and Korean nationalism that became the dominant nation in East Asia and absorbing Japan, Vietnam, Cambodia, Indonesia, the Philippines, Malaysia, Thailand, and possibly Burma into its sphere of influence. At the beginning of 2025, the GKR declared war on the United States and occupied the western portion of America. Overview History On July 29th, 2012, the then North Korean dictator Kim Jong-il dies from a sudden fatal stroke and was succeeded by his son Kim Jong-un. Under Kim Jong-un's reign, North Korea initiated an openness policy with the international world and peacefully ended its armistice in the Korean Peninsula for over 70 years and seeking reunification with South Korea under a "one nation, two-system solution".Kim Jong-un recieves Nobel Prize Following the end of Korean hostility, the Koreas embraced a new wave of nationalism which also called for the withdrawal of all United States military forces in South Korea. Particularly the other reasons to the end of US/South Korea military alliance was due to the Koreans' opinions for blaming the U.S. on being responsible for the global economic downturn.As Nationalism sweeps country, Korea blames economic woes on US By 2014, Korean unification broaden with the dismantling of the Demilitarized Zone and the release of prisoners from the North Korean labor camps supported by the Kim Jong-il regime. In 2015, Kim Jong-un was enormously elected as president of the unified Korea, calling itself the Greater Korean Republic. However, the Korean government was criticized by observers from the United States as being under a dictatorial regime undermined by Kim Jong-un's political party the New Chosun Party.New Korea far from a democracy Within two years, the GKR rises as a dominant in economic and military power in East Asia. Due to the U.S. having withdrawn its military presence from Asia as a result of its economic downfall, Asia was left defenseless against the onslaught of the newly unified Korea. In 2018, war is declared by the GKR on Japan due to the systematic murder of tens of thousands of ethnic Koreans by the Japanese and the lack of action taken by the United Nations in response to this. This invasion promptly causes Japan to surrender after the GKR destroys a nuclear reactor, expelling radiation across the Japanese coast. As the U.S. withdrew their military overseas because of economic reasons, the GKR, left uncontested, annexed most of East Asia consisting of Vietnam, Cambodia, Indonesia, the Philippines, Malaysia, and Thailand, either voluntarily, or under threat of annihilation. By 2024, the GKR set its sights on the financially and militarily weakened United States. .]] On January 15th, 2025, the Korean People's Army began its invasion on the U.S. after the GKR using its government satellite, detonates an EMP strike over North America which wipes out the United States' power grid, thus allowing Korean forces to easily overrun Hawaii and then San Francisco, and soon after occupying most of the western side of the country. By 2026, the GKR has gained total control of all American states west of the Mississippi River under the established so-called New Korean Federation of Occupied America, after irradiating the entire Mississippi River during Operation Watersnake as fortification for their control of the western side. By 2027, despite controlling the majority of the former United States, the GKR is met with stubborn opposition from the American Resistance. Homefront'' Storyline On May 26th, 2027, American military forces were isolated and scattered across the United States which is now split in half since the GKR irradiated the Mississippi River where the East side is still under the United States' control. The GKR has secured most of the States where American citizens are taken prisoners under the occupation. In Montrose, Colorado, the American Resistance had led an uprising in the state and started what is known to be the Second American Revolution. The remaining scattered American forces built up together for a major counter-offensive on the West Coast by trying to retake San Francisco. On May 28th, the KPA battled and miring the U.S. military on the Golden Gate Bridge. However, the Americans managed to break through their lines and capturing KPA Anti-Aircraft guns which enabled American fighter aircraft to inflict massive casualties on KPA ground forces as well, which gave the Americans the advantage to take their city back. Their elite division known as the 718 Division was disbanded in disgrace after American forces liberated San Francisco and killed or captured every GKR soldier in the city. The American victory proved be the turning point because San Francisco had been a critical supply depot which had been vital to the GKR forces and convincing the European Union to plan military support for the U.S. Economy The Greater Korean Republic has the largest economy in the world. Before the unification, North Korea's economy was extremly meager and stagnant while the South's economy was booming thanks to technology and investments from the United States. Because of the unification, North Korea gained access to the South's great economic resources and the South gained access to the North's mineral resources. With the inclusion of Japan and most of Southeast Asia, the GKR's economy expanded exponentially. Modern companies of Korea grew immensely. Samsung built most of the World's computers; most likely absorbing Japanese corporations like Sony and outdoing American and European companies like Apple, Microsoft and Intel. Hyundai became the World's largest car manufacturer and became some of the few new cars on the road in the U.S. Korean oil companies managed to ride through the energy crisis by finding new petroleum deposites and new ways to extract oil. K-pop groups like Girls' Generation, Super Junior, SISTAR, BIGBANG and others are now singing the song to praise or worship Kim Jong-un. These groups formerly singing about love. The popular "saranghae" is a common view of the foreigners to the Korea, but, in this time, they are always promoting their "Supreme Commander". The agencies running for these groups, SM Entertainment, CJ E&M, JYP Ent. and many others boosted their income. Because of this, many fans of these groups become brainwashed and now praising Kim Jong-un. This is the cause why the South East Asia/ASEAN are easily invaded. This also promotes the Juche Ideology. Several companies of the GKR assisted in the occupation of the U.S. Samsung imported the C4 used to attack American cities' transportation systems. Hyundai likely converted their car manufacturing plants for military vehicle production. The GKR's oil company imported equipment to drill for shale oil in the Rocky Mountains. Transport companies like Korean Air and other shipping conglamorates ferried troops and supplies over to the U.S. mainland. During the economic crisis, it is likely that the GKR's economy surpased that of Africa, Brazil, India, China, the European Union, and even that of the United States. The occupation has likely put a strain on the economy. The importation of resources from the New Korean Federation of Occupied America helped supplement the shift to a wartime economy. It is unknown what the gross domestic product of the GKR is. Foreign Relations Before the union of the two Koreas, much of the world isolated the North. The United Nations led by the United States repeatedly condemed and sanctioned the country. North Korea was protected from the full punishments of the international community by the People's Republic of China due to China's need for military allies with a communist mindset. This pampering began to wear down in the 21st century due to China's quest to become a super power. It was suspected that North Korea cooperated with the Islamic Republic of Iran in developing nuclear weapons and supplying terrorist groups with weapons, funds, and safe heavens. Their relationship often comprised of North Korea giving Iran technology and science personnel in exchange for Iran's oil and petro-dollars. During the Oil Wars, the Greater Korean Republic supported Iran and their coalition in fighting against Saudi Arabia and its allies of the Holy Arab Alliance, opposing the United States' and Europe' involvement and instigating a global oil shortage and economic crisis. The KPA continued to deploy special forces to the Persian region in order to bolster their Iranian, Iraqi, and Afghan allies. It is likely that much of the GKR's oil comes from Iran and northern Iraq. Until the war in America, the GKR was respected by much of the world. Many countries, including the United States relied on the GKR for economic interaction in a nearly un-fixable economy. It was this dependency that made the GKR a super power and gave them an advantage over the United States. After they invaded the U.S. the international community condemned the GKR and America's allies began working to end the occupation. But due to the collapse of the United Nations, weakening of the global economy, military cutbacks in Europe, and the sheer size of the GKR, it may take months of even years before the world can intervene to assist America. Trivia *In an American newspaper article published in 2021 on the official Timeline, it is mentioned that after Malaysia, Indonesia, Phillipines, Thailand, Cambodia, and Vietnam are annexed by the Greater Korean Republic, the governments of Laos and Bangladesh mobilized their militaries in anticipation of Korean forces possibly pushing further north; according to the trailer, Laos seems to have been conquered while Bangladesh remains free, perhaps due to India's protection. Myanmar/Burma and Singapore were not mentioned at all in this context of Homefront, but also seem to have been absorbed. Furthermore, this article is somewhat paradoxical in that it implies all six nations were quickly and forcibly absorbed, while several articles found in-game seem to indicate that many of the nations, such as Malaysia, joined the political union willingly and gradually, and for the purpose of enhancing trade and economic cooperation with an ascendant Korea. Sources Category:Homefront enemies Category:Countries Category:Greater Korean Republic Category:Locations